This invention relates to a yarn handling device and, in particular, to a portable device capable of joining a first running length of yarn to a second running length of yarn and entangling the two with a jet of fluid.
Several methods along with apparatus for joining a yarn to a running yarn are known, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,863,435 and 4,391,086. In both of these patents, one or more air jets for entangling the first and second yarns are provided on each spinning machine position and the first and second yarns are placed into the entangling jets for joining. These patents also disclose that a vacuum string-up gun of the type disclosed by Miller U.S. Pat. No. 2,667,964 is useful in manipulating the yarn on a spinning position. It would be much less expensive if the air jets for entangling and their associated air piping and controls did not have to be provided at each threadline on each machine position, particularly since they are only used during a very small portion of the total yarn production cycle.